


Fairies Feelings

by OriginalHealer



Category: Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (Movies), Tinker Bell - Fandom, Tinkerbell - Fandom, Tinkerbell Fandom
Genre: Disney Movies, F/F, Fairies, Femslash, Soulmates, TInker Bell (2008) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalHealer/pseuds/OriginalHealer
Summary: So, the fairies that I like the least, as I said earlier, are the Tinkers, and my feeling turned out to be a Tinker herself, and her name is indeed a joke too, Tinkerbell; as you see, I have my own personal Tinker, though above all, I am hers.
Relationships: Tinker Bell/Vidia (Disney Fairies)
Kudos: 48





	Fairies Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the First Tinkerbell movie, and saw how much Vidia seemed to dislike Tink, and then on the Third movie there are a lot of emotions shown from each other that I couldn’t keep away the creeping plot of making the subtext I think is there into this.
> 
> So, for starters, lets just make sure you know what you are about to read, It is a fairy-lash… Er, I mean, a fem-fairy-lash, er… my mind is not properly working anymore, but the idea is that there are two female fairies involved in what can only be described as a romantic relationship, or at least, will be. 
> 
> If this, a female-female, relationship bothers you, do not keep reading, I do not want flames about it, because I am warning you.
> 
> The story is told from Vidia’s point of view and it is at the moment, a oneshot only.

**_Fairies Feelings_ **

It is little ironic now that I think about it you know, a lot of fairies are borned every year, each one of us because of the first laughter of a baby. Fast-flying fairies make sure that each laugh reaches Pixie Hollow in Neverland for the fairy to take a form and then choose their talent.

As you may know, each talent is important to support our life and duties both in Neverland and in Mainland, however the ones I like the less are the Tinker fairies, don’t get me wrong, I understand that what they create is useful for other fairies, but not for my kind…that is why I believe it is ironic that the one fairy I am destined to spend my life with, is indeed a Tinker.

You see, must people, must fairies even, do not know what I am talking about, I didn’t either until I asked Queen Clarion once I had put away the thistles. I realized the moment I lost control, the very instant I dropped my guard and yelled at her stating I shouldn’t have helped her, the instant she was red as she usually ends up when she is upset, that it was the first time I looked into her eyes, and it hurt me to know that I had caused her pain and troubles, when I was supposed to help her and always be there when she needed me. I don’t know how, I just knew; and it scared me because no one had ever explained anything like it to me. So I complied with the punishment that Queen Clarion bested upon me and mused about what had happened while she and her friends went to Mainland. Strangely enough, Queen Clarion was waiting for me when I was done with the thistles.

“Care to explain why it all came down to this?” she asked me gesturing to the remains of the disaster left in Pixie Hollows after what Tinkerbell did because of me.

I looked around ashamed of what I had done, sure I won’t deny I’m an arrogant fairy, but I always helped other fairies. I turned my face down, unable to look at the Queen in the eye.

“I really don’t know.” I said in a low voice. “It seemed the natural thing to do” I continued sincerely “She came to me looking for help, not on her trade or something related,” then I paused unsure if I should continue, after all, a fairy wanting to change gifts was not something that had happened before.

“Vidia, what did Tinkerbell asked you to do?” pressured Queen Clarion on what could only be described as a motherly tone.

“Don’t be mad at her!” I pleaded with tears in my eyes “she was only looking for away to get to Mainland”

“I know Vidia, and she is there at the moment. She earned it… What I don’t understand is what it has to do with what happened today” She said patiently.

“She… she asked me to train her in order to become a fast-flying fairy, like me.” I looked up then, knowing what had passed through my mind at the moment I agreed to supposedly help Tink. “I knew she failed her training with the other gifts, she sounded desperate when she told me. I really didn’t want to hurt her or anybody else, but she had to fail again. I wanted her to fail again” I said sad by the realization of that fact. I-wanted-her-to-fail- And I cried harder.

Queen Clarion approached and embraced me. “Why Vidia?” she asked me after a moment.

“I really don’t know. And the worst thing is I don’t regret it.” I said sobbing.

“How so?” she asked me in a curious tone

“I regret hurting her, and putting the spring at risk, but not wanting her to fail, because…” and there I was at a loss of words for a moment “because today when… today I realized it was not the right way to do it, but it was the right thing… she had to fail and embrace her talent… and when I looked her into the eyes I…” I stopped, I could not continue since I did not understand that part yet.

“Oh Vidia” said Queen Clarion smiling to me “That is why” she said in a serious tone “You had not looked her in the before, right?” she asked me

“No” I answered weakly in her arms

“Alright. Don’t be sad now, because this just means that you are one of the luckiest fairies in Pixie Hollow. You found your feeling in her.”

That did not make sense, and I guess she saw what I thought because Queen Clarion slightly laughed before taking my hand and leading me into my house, where she explained this to me.

Turns out that some fairies are incomplete when they arrive at Pixie Hollow and can only be truly happy and complete when they found the other fairy that is their feeling. Luckily, they are each others feelings, but this piece of knowledge is not taught around here and is only discussed when the fairies in question realize their feelings.

“Humans call it falling in love” said Queen Clarion at the end of her speech.

“So what happens now?” I asked with a trembling voice

“Well, it is up to you. In part. You either look for her and mend things, since you will only be happy if she is happy, or you wait for her to come to you. Either way, being and having a feeling in other fairy, means you can only be truly happy and complete when in peace with each other.” She said turning around and leaving me there, without any clue as to what I was going to do.

So I waited, and waited and waited until finally I concluded that I indeed had to mend things with Tink, I had to make sure that she did not hate me; with that in mind I flew to her house to wait for her when she and the others returned from mainland.

Luckily for me, she is not one for grudges, she actually was looking for me when she came back, and was quite surprised to see me at her house. After an awkward apology to each other, we became good friends.

My happiness with her, however, was threatened by her constant connivance with Terence, who became her best friend. I mean, she is MY feeling, and according to Queen Clarion I am hers, so what right then does the pixie-dust keeper has?

They even had their own private adventure! She told me all about it later on, and the only ones who really know what happened to the moonstone are Terence, Blaze, me and herself, so I know she does trust in me: but she could have told me what really happened when she came to ask me for a portion of my pixie dust, I believe that if she told me, I would have given her all my ratio and even tried to help her with my gift. But she didn’t and it hurt.

Then another spring came, and she had not shown actual signs of realizing about us being each others. I approached Queen Clarion before leaving to Mainland, and she just looked at me and said “No, she has not come to me, or Fairy Mary for that matter. And I know you have not told her yet, even when you two seem to grow closer to each other day by day” and after those words she left me alone, once again, wondering what I was going to do.

When we all came back, I invited her for lunch at my house, I wanted to tell her, I needed her to know and for her to tell me if she felt the same way, but we got lost in conversation. She was so happy telling me about all those lost objects she had repaired and returned to their owners in Mainland, and asking me about what I had done now that I had not gone after the thistles. And then in was another day, which became a week, and it another one and then it was time for summer camp in Mainland.

So it seems it always pours down when it’s already raining. Why do I say that? Let me explain.

I planned to tell her there, but then of course I could not control my mouth and told her about the human house, which she immediately wished to see. I know it was me who planted the seed on her, so when she went there, I had to go after her, just to make sure the Humans did not see her.

Everything was going not so bad, she had been fascinated by the horseless carriage, and the only bad thing then was that I was wet and could not fly and had to get back to camp on foot. The only good thing about being wet was that I was to spend the whole way back with Tink. The down part was that she never closed her mouth long enough for me to say something.

Then, brilliant me decided to play a prank on her in that stupid fairy house made by the tiny human. She got caught because of me, and I was unable to help ger, it was my duty to keep her safe and I failed. I knew the moment I saw all those poor butterflies, that I had to go back to camp and ask the others for help. I did that and got lucky enough to get to the child’s room in time to see that evil man trying to put my Tink in a jar. I saved her pushing her out of the way just in time, getting trapped myself instead of her.

So there I was then, trapped in a glass jar, about to be killed like those butterflies in the human’s house, glad to have saved my feeling’s life and realizing how ironic it all was.

So, the fairies that I like the least, as I said earlier, are the Tinkers, and my feeling turned out to be a Tinker herself, and her name is indeed a joke too, Tinkerbell; as you see, I have my own personal Tinker, though above all, I am hers. I hope you agree on how ironic it is. I only regret not being able to tell her this before.

I was scared. I tried to make the jar roll over, but the human kept me from accomplishing it, and when I was about to give up on hope, thre she was, flying beside the horseless carriage that had fascinated her.

“Tink! Tinkerbell, no!” I pleaded her, but she made signs indicating me to wait up because she was going down the horseless carriage.

A few minutes passed by and I was getting worried about her, suddenly, the carriage stopped ant he human cursed taking me with him, deciding to continue on feet.

As he climbed up the stairs to what I assumed was my demise, I was only sorry of not saying anything to her, and was sure that somehow, she would blame herself when it was also my fault.

The human stopped just when he was about to open the door, he looked around and we both gasped upon seeing the tiny human flying toward us.

I could not hear a word of what was being said, but I knew Tink had everything to do with it when she and the others flew around the tiny human and after a moment, around the evil man.

After a moment, the child landed and embraced her father, making him hug her back.

Then they broke apart, the human handed the jar to child, who hesitated before opening it. I flew out right that moment, not trusting the humans at all.

“Vidia!” yelled Tink flying toward me. She embraced me so hard that she knocked the air out of me and made us both twirl in the air. A second later, everyone else came to embrace us both.

“We have to help them get back home” said Tinkerbell referring to the humans below us. We bathed them with our pixie dust, and the child helped her father understand that he needed a happy thought to make it work.

That night, she spent it with me. She told me all about her evening with Lizzy, which I learned was the tiny human’s name. I also told her how I make it to fairy camp and recluted her friends help.

“You did Tinker job for me?” she asked me when I told her I helped the others build a boat.

“Of course I did” I said looking away. “I could not let anything bad happen to you”

“Why?” she asked me

“Well, it was my fault you got trapped in the first place” I said looking back at her.

“Oh Vidia” she said hugging me tightly. “It was also my fault. I shouldn’t have gone in there” she said with tears on her eyes.

“Don’t cry Tink. Everything turned out alright” I said looking her in the eye, not breaking our embrace yet.

“I almost lost you to him” she whimpered

“Hey, you won’t loose me Tink. I’m right here. We’re both fine, right?”

She smiled brithly at me, her face tear streaken, and after what seemed like an eternity, she nodded he face.

“I’d better go” she said losing the smile on her face. “We all have to rest and be ready for the tea party tomorrow” she continued walking to the door.

“Don’t” I said grabbing her wrist “Spend the night with me. Please?” I pleaded looking down, and I’m sure, quite flushed.

“You sure?” she asked shyly. I nodded, still looking down. “Ok. But on one condition” I looked up at her, not sure if I had heard right. “Can you hug me while we sleep tonight? I’d feel safer. I always do when I’m in your arms” she said blushing.

“Come on” I said leading her to my bed. I tucked us both and happily complied with her request. “Good night my Tinker” I said drifting off.

“Hey Tink” I said next morning as I approached her with the cups for this tea party of hers

“Hey Vidia!” I sat down beside her, handing her one the cups I had brought with me.

“So, you ever been to one of this before?” I asked her

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun.”

“What are you supposed to do?” I asked her getting a little closer to her.

“It’s easy. You just pick this u” she showed me lifting the cup

“Like this?” I asked while mimicking her actions

“Yeah. And then you hold it out”

“Got it!” I said triumphantly

“Now, just raise your pinkie, like this And then you say ‘excuse me miss, but may I have a spot of tea?”

“Why, certainly Miss Bell” started the tiny human “A nice fresh cup” she concluded pouring tea on Tink’s cup. Tink signaled me too. I raised my cup while the child continue on with her speech “Oh, but of course, you may have one too. This is a tea party after all.”

“How about a cup for me, miss Griffiths” requested the child’s father.

“Why of course Doctor. It’s my pleasure, I’m sure” said the child pouring to her father too.

“Thank you”

“And would you like one lump or two?”

“Make mine three”

“Oh father”

Cheese and Blaze came with the lumps, and Blaze delivered three lumps to the human’s cup as requested.

“Thank you”

“Isn’t this pleasant father?” asked the child while everyone gathered around.

“I can’t imagine anything better. Although chiming Big Ben comes a close second” said the Human.

“Well, I can” I muttered thinking about last night

“What was that Vidia?” She asked me.

“Oh nothing Tink” I said smiling at her.

Everyone was enjoying their lunch and tea. And Tinkerbell’s closest friends gifted the child with a flower crown. I sat there, my hand almost touching Tink’s, watching amused the scene. We raised our cups in silence, Tinkerbell and me and just then a sound reached our ears. I had come to identify it as chiming train, but obviously Tinkerbell did not know what it was so she kneeled up, ready to go investigate what it was.

“Don’t even think about it” I requested her. Tink chuckled while I sipped from my tea, and she sat down again.

After the tea was over, we all sat down while the Human read what Tink described as the child’s field journal about us.

I sat over the book, shil Tinkerbell sat on the child’s finger. And then, stupid pixie dust keeper had to come near my Tink again.

“Well Tink, you found something to fix after all” he said gesturing to the humans and sitting on the child’s hand too. Damn! Why hadn’t I think about it first? I scolded myself.

“Yeah, I guess I did. “said Tink with a strange grin on her face, looking down to the humans again and stealing glances to me once in a while.

When we were cleaning up, she kept stealing glances, but she looked away whenever I caught her eyes.

“Can you stop that, please?” I asked her when we were inside fairy camp again.

“Stop what Vidia?” she asked looking away

“That!” I said “You keep looking funny at me and when I look back at you, you look away!” I finished raising my voice

“Sorry” she muttered and kept quietly walking beside me. When we were at my temporary front door, I caught her clanking at me again, and when I turned to her, she looked away.

“You’ve done it again” I said

“Sorry”

“Why?” I opened the door gesturing for her to step inside, I followed after her.

“I did not mean to upset you” She said in a low voice lowering her head

“Tink, don’t be sad” I said lifting up her chin “Just tell me what’s wrong”

“It’s just…” she trailed off.

“What Tink?”

“What you said last night. Is it true?”

“Is that it?” I asked incredously. She nodded. “Of course it is. If I can help it, I won’t let any harm come to you”

“I didn’t mean that Vidia” she said stepping away

“What then Tinkerbell?” I asked truly confused

“What you said last?” She asked a little annoyed

“I asked you not to leave” I started

“No Vidia!” she said mad, and flushing up by her scalating rage

“What then Tink? I really don’t know what you want me to say”

“Then I better go” She said fuming

“What? No! Don’t!” I pleaded her “I don’t like it when your are mad at me Tink.” I said blocking the door.

“Then tell me it it’s true” She demanded still mad

“Tink! After that first spring, I learned my lesson I would never lie to you” I said defeated

“Why won’t you tell me then” She asked me calming down a bit

“Tell you what?” I asked still confused

“If it’s true that I am your Tinker” She said in a low voice, loosing all the color she had on her face.

“Who told you that?” I asked scared

“You called me that way last night. When you drifted off to sleep” she said saddened. “I don’t know why it hurts now. Or why last night it made me really happy” She concluded looking down

I sighed “I…I did not mean for you to find out that way” I sighed again “I’ve been meaning to tell you about this since you came back from Mainland that first time”

“What?” She asked with tears in her eyes again.

“Tink, please don’t cry” I said approaching her “I hate it when I make you cry. I’m supposed to make you happy, not to make you sad”

“You do make me happy Vidia. Just by being by my side”

“You make me happy too Tink” I said

“Really?” she asked looking up, but not looking me in the eye.

“Hm-hm” I nodded, then I was hit by an idea. “Tink, look me in the eye, please?” After a long second, she did so, I smiled down to her and she smiled back. “You are indeed my Tinker, Tinkerbell. Just the way I am yours. Queen Clarion told me that some fairies, like us both” I said gesturing between us “cannot be complete or happy, unless they find their feeling, which is their other half.” She looked a little confused, but did not stop smiling at me. “I know it’s weird, but we are each other’s feelings, Tink”

“Is that why I feel safe and happy in your arms?” she asked me

“I would think so, Tink” I said with a grin on my face. “Though I don’t think you’re in them quite enough.”

“Is that your way to ask me to stay here?” she asked amused while she hugged me.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did” I said hugging her back. Then, unsure if it was a good idea, I decided to continue “or that you moved in with me”

“You mean, spring and summer, fall and winter? Like for good?” she asked looking at my face for any trace of a lie.

“Yes, all year long Tink.”

“That would be great!” she said merrily “Though I’m afraid you’d have to get used to lost objects around the house” she mused

“How is that different to how it is back in pixie Hollow? You already have my house filled with that junk” I said smiling, not letting her go.

She playfully slapped my shoulder “Hey! It’s our house now. And, I’d be working there. I’d have to build and room to work in. You don’t mind right?” she asked hopefully

“Oh, I will be alright if you stay by my side” I said smiling to her.

“Always” she said before she started to ramble on what she would build at home.


End file.
